ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Shao Kahn
'Shao Kahn '(before 10,000 BBY - August 6th 6 ABY) was the ruler of Outworld. Biography Early Life Shao Kahn was born at some point before 10,000 BBY in Outworld. At some point, Kahn became an adviser to Onaga. Invasion of Edenia On August 4th 1644 BBY, Kahn took part in the Invasion of Edenia. During the Invasion, Kahn attempted to brainwash Sindel and Kitana into being his wife and daughter. Thanks to the intervention of Garmadon, the brainwashing failed and the Edenians defeated the invaders. Kahn returned to Outworld with the rest of his and Onaga's forces. Duel on Outworld On August 4th 44 BBY, Garmadon travelled to Outworld to stop an invasion of 100-1 before it began. Garmadon made a deal with Onaga - he would fight Kahn. If Garmadon won, the invasion of 100-1 wouldn't happen. If Kahn won, the invasion would go ahead. Garmadon and Kahn fought, and Garmadon barely won the fight. Onaga kept his word and called of the invasion of 100-1. Instead, after Garmadon left, Onaga began the Invasion of Zaterra, which Kahn took part in. It's unknown how many Saurians Kahn killed or injured during the Invasion. What is known is he struck a deal with a survivor, Syzoth - work for him as a general, or die. Syzoth agreed and became Reptile. At some point, Kahn obtained a sample of Reptile's venom. Ambush on Outworld On August 3rd 6 ABY, Garmadon returned to Outworld to check if they were planning another invasion. While Garmadon talked to Onaga, Kahn and Goro caught him by surprise and attacked him. Together, Kahn and Goro defeated Garmadon and held him captive while Onaga sent Sareena to Petropia. Assassination of Onaga On August 5th 6 ABY, Kahn attended a meal hosted by Onaga to celebrate capturing Garmadon (along with other Justice League members) and launching their new 100-1 invasion. Onaga spoke about how Garmadon had made him wait centuries for this invasion, and how happy he'd be to finally see it. It was then that Kahn stood up and proclaimed no, he would be the one leading the invasion. Onaga began choking on his drink, and Kahn revealed he had poisoned it. As Onaga fell to the floor dead, Kahn laughed, proclaimed himself as the new Emperor of Outworld and declared the invasion of 100-1 would begin at dawn. Invading 100-1 On August 6th 6 ABY, Kahn began sending his forces through to 100-1, scattering them across the universe. He went to Petropia alone, hoping to draw out 100-1's strongest fighters. He did just that as Amy Nicai arrived to fight him. The two fought for some time, with Kahn coming out on top. He punched her through buildings with little effort and attempted to brainwash her, but she resisted. Their fight got to the point where Amy was beaten and on the ground while Kahn repeatedly hit her with the Wrath Hammer. While he continued to hit her, a rift opened from Outworld, with Goro and D'Vorah emerging. They told Kahn Outworld was lost, but they'd managed to "destroy a robot before being forced to retreat". In anger over losing Outworld, Kahn put all his remaining force into hitting Amy with the Hammer, knocking her out. Kahn believed he had killed Amy, not realizing she was a Chosen One and could only be killed with Makuta Energy. He used his magic to open a portal to Lego City to present Amy's 'dead' body to her friends. The portal opened in front of the Presidential Building, where several Leaguers and Edenians were taking a moment to breathe before moving on to keep fighting. Kahn dropped Amy's body on the ground, and the Leaguers looked shocked. They too thought she was dead. Garmadon told the Edenians Amy was their best hope of stopping Kahn, and if she was dead, all hope was lost. The Ninja then stepped forward, with Minnie declaring they still had one trick left. With that, the Ninja performed the ritual to transform into the Golden Ninja. Seeing the Golden Ninja as another challenge, Kahn told Goro and D'Vorah to back away while he made "an example of the foolish ninja" like he had with "100-1's greatest hero". Kahn and the Golden Ninja began to fight, with each struggling to land a solid hit on the other. They could counter each other's strikes, and Golden Power could counter Kahn's magic. The Golden Ninja sensed Amy was still alive, and decided to buy enough time to heal her. The Golden Ninja used Golden Power to create illusions of himself, giving Kahn hundreds of targets. While Kahn began attacking the illusions, the Golden Ninja used the chance to pour some Regeneration Energy into Amy to heal her quicker. Kahn pulled out the Wrath Hammer and threw it at the targets twice, before throwing it a third time. The third time however, the Hammer didn't return to him. The Golden Ninja removed the illusions and revealed Amy standing up, holding the remains of the Hammer. She had woken up in time to catch the Hammer and break it in half, hence why it didn't return to Kahn. Amy and the Golden Ninja double-teamed Kahn, who was unable to stand against them for long. They defeated him in combat, knocking him to the ground. Death As Kahn lay defeated on the ground, Garmadon opened a mini rift to pull out the Blade of the World and walked up to him. Declaring he would no longer terrorize the Multiverse, Garmadon powered up the Blade and stabbed Kahn through the chest, killing him and releasing the over 60 billion souls he'd taken throughout his life. As Kahn's lifeless body fell to the ground, Goro and D'Vorah tried to escape, only to be surrounded and captured. Legacy After Kahn's death, his generals (Goro, D'Vorah, Kintaro and Sareena) were imprisoned in Edenia, who also formed an alliance with the Justice League. The only known Outworld general who wasn't captured or killed was Reiko, who likely took Kahn's place as the new Emperor of Outworld. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Sorcery: '''Kahn is skilled in sorcery. ** '''Brainwashing: '''Kahn is capable of brainwashing. However, all of his known brainwashing attmepts (on Sindel, Kitana and Amy Nicai) failed. In Sindel and Kitana's case, it was because Garmadon intervened. In the case of Amy Nicai, she resisted the brainwashing with her own limited training. ** '''Creating Energy Weapons: '''Kahn can create weapons made of energy. Some of his favourites include spears, arrows and swords. ** '''Emperor's Shield: '''Kahn can create a shield made of energy. This shield is able to deflect Matoran Energy. ** '''Eye Beams: '''Kahn can shoot energy beams from his eyes. ** '''Soul Steal: '''Kahn can steal people's souls. Each soul he steals extends his lifespan. He also gains the powers and abilities of his most recent victim. ** '''Telekinesis: '''Kahn is capable of telekinesis. ** '''Teleportation: '''Kahn can teleport short distances. ** '''Weapon Summon: '''Kahn can summon his personal weapon, the Wrath Hammer, out of nowhere at any moment. * '''Superhuman Endurance: '''Kahn has incredible endurance. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Kahn is incredibly strong. He is able to wield the super-heavy Wrath Hammer with ease. He was also able to punch Amy Nicai through buildings on Petropia with little effort. Abilities * '''Master Martial Artist: '''Kahn is a master martial artist. He was able to go toe-to-toe against Garmadon, Amy Nicai and the Golden Ninja. Former Weapons and Equipment * Wrath Hammer Weaknesses * '''Arrogant: '''Kahn is incredibly arrogant, believing himself to be unbeatable in combat. He tends to underestimate his opponents, but most of the time still comes out on top. He wasn't aware of Amy Nicai being the Chosen One, and believed her to be dead when she was simply knocked out. Kahn wasn't aware he didn't have the only means to kill Amy (Makuta Energy). * '''Longevity Limit: '''Kahn's longevity requires him to steal souls on a regular basis. If he doesn't steal souls, he will die. * '''Weak Defence: '''Kahn's fighting style has very little focus on defence. * '''Weakness Gaining: '''When Kahn steals a soul, he also gains the weaknesses of his most recent victim. Gallery Shao Kahn.png|Kahn's appearance Trivia * Shao Kahn is one of the main villains in the ''Mortal Kombat ''franchise.Category:Outworld Category:Outworlder Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:6 ABY Deaths Category:Deceased